


Daphne x Rose - Oneshot Collection

by Klaroline



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaroline/pseuds/Klaroline
Summary: Anything Daphne/Rose I get inspiration for. (This ship just took over my heart)Requests/Ideas are welcome but I can't promise I can write them (sorry-my inspiration is grossly fickle)





	1. rose is smol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose wants cookies but gets something else- just as sweet (she gets the cookies too- dw)  
> listened to [guys my age](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ixYnl0kGeI) while writing- not relevant to the plot at all but hey

Rose stretches toward the top shelf where Constance started hiding the cookies after that time Rose finished five boxes in one sitting. It was just one time, this is definitely _not_ necessary.

She frowns and stands back, glaring at the cookies. Her eyes flicker to the bench and her teeth worry her lip as she contemplates her choices in life.

"To climb or not to climb," Rose mutters and places her hands on top of the counter.

Suddenly a hand reaches over her, easily grabbing the package of cookies. Rose quickly turns around and finds herself eye to eye- well, eye to neck- with Daphne.

"Oh-" Rose's eyes flicker up, and Daphne smirks at her. "-how long have you been here?"

Daphne's smirk somehow grows even wider. "Long enough," Daphne puts down the cookies. "You're so cute."

Rose's cheeks flush and she shifts backward, trapped between the counter and Daphne. Daphne crowds her even further, hands resting on the countertop on either side of Rose, and she tilts her head.

"Do you want a cookie?" A sweet smile, but her eyes glitter with stars of compressed mischief. But well- Rose _does_ want a cookie.

"Right. Yes. Please," Wow, good words. To her defense, she's more focused on Daphne, who smells very sweet, and who is definitely closer than she was a second ago.

Daphne licks her lips, and Rose's eyes follow. Rose isn't sure when Daphne got hold of a cookie, but she takes a bite out of one, letting out a moan. For once Rose's thoughts shut up for a second, too stunned by Daphne to freak out.

And well- when Rose's thoughts are quiet, she's surprisingly steady. Her hand travels up Daphne's neck, and she leans up while pulling Daphne down. She can feel Daphne's smile against her mouth before she eagerly kisses her back. Rose's hand fists in Daphne's hair and she groans- really- it's a _delightful_ weakness of hers.

Daphne's hands skim her hips before Rose feels them gliding lower, fingers digging into her thighs.

Rose groans, her head tilting back and-

"EXCUSE ME," Daphne quickly turns around and faces a grinning Constance. "Ya know, you can keep those cookies."

"And get a room," she finishes before strolling away. "Yo, Amita! Guess who's making out in the kitchen!"

Daphne turns back and oh- Rose is so flushed. She grins.

"You taste sweet," Rose tells her. Then she realizes what she said, stammers and swipes the cookies before ducking away.

"Well- I'm off-"

"If you're ever craving something sweet, let me know," Daphne's smile is ridiculously radiant.

Rose licks her lips and nods. "Right."

After a second- "I was going to watch Project Runway-" her eyes meet Daphne's, and Daphne raises an eyebrow. "-if you would like to join me."

Daphne perks up. "Sure."

Rose shifts slightly, then quickly grabs a hold of Daphne's hand and pulls her along, out of the kitchen.

Maybe she should design something with butterflies next- just to try and force them out of her stomach and onto fabric instead. Yes. Good. Daphne squeezes her hand.


	2. daphne pining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose crushing on Daphne is great, but Daphne crushing on Rose is almost better.

Rose Weil. Fine, _maybe_ she did say she's a relic. Maybe.

And then Penelope suddenly gets her. Fresh-out-of-the-cradle Penelope. Daphne scoffs.

If she can't have it, she wants it. Sue her, psychoanalyze her- whatever.

 

* * *

 

 Rose reminds her of a bird. She flutters a lot. She stumbles when they first meet and there's something endearing about it. She's- well- she's cute.

So okay, it started out as stealing the designer- but now she actually _wants_ her.

Rose's attention jumps around and Daphne feels like she might chase a laser pointer if she had one. She sort of wants to try it.  
Something about her lack of attention manages to frustrate Daphne to no end. _Pay attention to me_. More for her non-existent psychologist to analyze. Wonderful.

She leans forward, acutely aware of how Rose's eyes dart down then back to her eyes and then away from her completely. She whips around, and there are some bubbles floating by.

She hires Rose and it's more about getting her attention than Daphne would like to admit.

 

* * *

 

 When Rose works she is completely focused on Daphne- but it's not as satisfying. Her hands are steady as she pins fabrics together. It's possible Daphne makes use of some more unfair tricks. She _knows_ how to flirt, damn it. She probably takes too much pleasure in watching Rose's hands falter for a moment, in her cheeks brightening.

"You're gonna light up the sky."

Daphne can tell she's overdoing it- but she can also feel a lot of the sincerity in the reassurance. The compliments are even better than the blushing, so maybe she starts fishing for them.

"I like your hair," Daphne says, pulling at a loose strand of Rose's blonde hair. "It's pretty."

Rose looks up at her from where she's kneeling in front of Daphne and oh- she could say so many things about this position. She doesn't say any of them.

"Thank you," Rose smiles at her and _okay_ her stomach decides to somersault- _that's fine_.

Yes okay, maybe her flirting has backfired somewhat. Somehow. She has a crush on Rose- _that's fine_.

 

* * *

 

 "Rose."

She looks up from her work. "Hmm?"

"Have you ever kissed a woman?" Daphne questions, as wide-eyed and innocent as possible. Really, she could get an award for this performance alone.

Rose blinks. "Oh- well- yes," her gaze flutters nervously. "Why?"

"There's this part I could play- but I've never actually kissed a woman before."

She thinks she sees Rose's eyes narrow, but within a moment she's back to looking nervous.

Rose just looks at her. Daphne pouts and gets up from her seat and settles next to Rose on the couch.

"Since I trust you, I thought maybe you could help me," Daphne's head tilts, and one of the straps on her dress slides off her shoulder. Award worthy.

"I-" Rose starts, but Daphne leans further in. "Please?" she whispers.

Rose licks her lips, and Daphne can see the want in her eyes. Her hands are both soft and rough, and they cup Daphne's face gently.

Daphne's heart jumps and she lets herself be pulled forward, meeting Rose's lips in a soft kiss.

Daphne has many good qualities, but patience is not really one of those things. She leans her hands on Rose's thighs and straddles her lap quickly.

Then Rose whimpers and _oh_ _yes please_.

 

* * *

 

 "I knew you were lying," Rose mumbles.

Daphne props her head up, smirking. "Oh, yeah? Why didn't you say anything?"

Rose pauses for a second, then she smiles slightly. "Well-"

"-I suppose it was a good excuse."

Daphne laughs. "You're not as innocent as you first seem."

"...Right. Well-"

"That's a good thing," Daphne interrupts, tracing shapes on Rose's leg.


	3. red lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> because of [red lips](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dIDekdv8Sio) and Daphne having red lipstick+ leaving marks on Rose+ Rose being flustered about it

Rose learns early on that Daphne likes lipsticks. She likes leaving marks on Rose's body and then trace it all back.

There's red lipstick on her throat, her shirt collar, her legs- Daphne smirks at her as she tries wiping it all off before going home (home to the others at Lou's place).

Suddenly there's a thoughtful look in Daphne's eyes- and she smiles sweetly when Rose leaves, still lounging invitingly on the bed.

No one says anything when she's back- but Nine Ball seems to study her more intently than usual. Maybe she's just paranoid- maybe she missed a mark.

 

The next time Rose is pinned to the bed Daphne's teeth find her throat and they tease and bite and suck and-

"That's gonna leave a mark," she groans out, and as Daphne smirks up at her she realizes that's exactly why she's doing it.

And she would protest but it feels really good.

Afterwards Rose turns in the mirror and her mouth falls open at the bruises scattered across her body.

Daphne is lying on the bed, head leaning on her hands. She smiles.

"You can borrow some of my makeup to cover them up," she offers.

Rose quickly agrees- she can't walk around with hickeys tracing down her neck- especially not walk home.

 

"Rose-" she quickly spins around and Debbie raises an eyebrow. "-I see you dyed your hair."

Rose breathes out in relief and nods. "Right. A change," Debbie smiles slightly.

She feels like Lou somehow knows because she's smirking behind Debbie.

 

Before the Met Gala, Daphne applies the red lipstick to Rose's lips then kisses it off.

Rose is completely certain that if she let Daphne do what she wanted, she'd be covered in lipstick marks even at the Gala. More likely, both lipstick and bruises.

As it is, she has to be satisfied with red lipstick _only_ on Rose's lips. And well- some bites under her dress- but that's a compromise.

 

When Daphne shows up at the loft in her red lipstick, Rose can feel everyone else laughing. Constance teases all she can. Nine Ball just grins at her. Debbie shakes her head. Lou looks oddly proud. Tammy and Amita seem not to care but both hand Nine Ball 10 dollars when Rose isn't looking.


End file.
